See You Again
by SweetNothingz
Summary: Sasuke centered. Inspired by my mood when listening to the song "See Yu Again" Angsty yet sweet.
**See You Again**

* * *

 **It's been a long day.. Without you my friend..**

For it being spring the weather was rather cold, or maybe it was all in his head? Today was a sad one, of many to come. An anniversary of sorts, though he wouldn't actually want to call it that. It sounded too much like something you'd celebrate and this was far from it. The date brought too many memories, good along with the bad. It marked a day of hope, yet one of loss. Of unconditional love yet the chest wrenching pain of heartbreak.

His hands clenched at the feel of tears prickling his eyes. And a sad chuckle left his lips. She was the only one, aside from his daughter to see the side of him nobody else got to witness. The side that showed emotion, actual raw emotion other than anger. From love to sadness and many more.

The bouquet of roses in his hands were her favorites. Ones that always dusted a cute blush onto her cheeks wether he would present her with just one, or a dozen. It always had the same effect. He had hoped he could get that same reaction now, would give his life for just that sacred moment shared between him and his wife. Her emerald eyes showing him how he had meant the world to her.

The crunching of gravel under his feet as he walked down the familiar path brought him back from those thoughts that killed him every time. The wound still so fresh, though it had been years. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact he wouldn't be seeing that smile, though his daughter was blessed with an almost identical one.

 **We've come a long way, from where we began. Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.**

* * *

The beautiful stone bearing her name along with his last name came into view and a painful feeling shot trough his heart. Reality had been pushed down his throat yet again and he hated the aftertaste it left on his tongue. The bitterness too much to handle.

He stood over it. Somewhere hoping that if he stared hard enough it would disappear, and would wake him from this nightmare. His effort was to no avail. Closing his eyes he sighed.

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled

He was sorry for so many things. For not protecting her the way he had promised her he would, though the moment she had left the physical world there wasn't a thing he could have done to save her. He apologised for not saying what he had on his mind, convinced she just knew. For example the magnitude of his love for her. He wished he had stepped over his stupid, misplaced pride and publically showed her the affection she deserved. Not just in the privacy of their home.

He apologised for the kisses he won't be able to steal from her when she wasn't paying attention. For her not being able to see their daughter grow up. He had wanted to revive the once prestigious clan, but not with this being the outcome. Her dying on the table while giving life to his offspring. Though he would never regret having his daughter in his life, it was all he had left of her.

He missed her laughter, her anger when he'd do or say something stupid. She would never find out how he'd piss her off on purpose because she had looked sexy when angry. He missed how she would heal his wounds while scolding him after a long training session with the kyuubi container and current Hokage.

He missed his best friend. His lover, healer, his world was out of tune with her not in it anymore. Not physically anyway.

He lowered himself and kneeled in front of her memorial stone and laid the flowers neatly at the base.

"You were always so annoying" He chuckled as he brushed her fingers against the letters forming her name. His cherry blossom.

Fast approaching steps were heard behind him as if someone was running and he turned just in time to receive the crushing hug from his 3 year old.

Naruto was coming up behind her and had one hand behind his head smiling sheepishly while he held Hinata at his side

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. She started crying the moment she couldn't find you. Demanding me to take her to you. She really is a lot like her mom in that way.." he lightly chuckled.

Sasuke gave Naruto a quick nod with a barely there smile in understanding.

"I can't start my birthday without you Otousan" she mumbled looking up at him and he reached out to adjust her glasses from slipping down her little nose.

She had Sakura's exact pouty facial expression.

He nodded before pressing a kiss against her forehead and picked her up as he stood. She was too young to understand him saying goodbye to the stone so that conversation he'd safe for another day.

When he turned around he noticed the small group of people standing further back, probably here for the same reason he was. Ino and Kakashi standing out front. He couldn't help the small smile that surfaced. As they waved, Sarada happily waved back.

Glancing one last time at the Stone behind him, he made his way over to the rest but not before punching Naruto's arm, Sarada giggling at his pained expression.

For now he would be okay.


End file.
